Après tout, comme tu es là
by Heavenly Psycho
Summary: Wataru avait pris l'habitude de voir des filles lui demander s'il sortait avec Kazuki ou non, et il ne réponds jamais et va s'attiser les foudres de ces filles.


**Only the Ring Finger Knows**** – ****Satoru Kannagi** _[Ayaka Kiyûu_

_**Après tout, comme tu es là…**_

Comme tous les midis, ils se retrouvaient, Yuichi Kazuki et Wataru Fuji. Deux amants, deux lycéens, dont tout avait commencé lorsque Wataru acheta une bague…

« Il est magnifique… » avait pensé Yuichi lorsque Wataru récupéra sa bague qu'il avait perdue.

Beaucoup de rumeurs s'étaient répandues au lycée. Oui, car, Yuichi et Wataru portaient la même bague… à l'annulaire gauche. Quand deux personnes portent la même bague signifie que ceux deux personnes en question sortent ensemble.

Yuichi était blond et plus grand que Wataru qui était brun.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai que… toi et Kazuki-kun ?… demanda une des filles au brun.

- Heu… » hésita Wataru.

Combien de fois l'avait-il entendue cette phrase là ? Des milliers de fois ! Toutes les filles étaient curieuses, Wataru avait du mal à nier, mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était la vérité. Il se fichait de ce que les autres pouvait dire, mais ne voulait ni dire la vérité et encore moins mentir.

A chaque fois et comme par magie Yuichi venait à sa rescousse.

« - Laisse-le tranquille ! Occupe toi de tes affaires, répondit froidement Yuichi.

- Tu as changé depuis quelques temps, tu n'es plus aussi gentil que les autres et tu sembles être très proche de ce... Wataru.

- Tu es ma mère peut-être ? »

Agacée la jeune fille s'en alla. Wataru fronça les sourcils, il était vrai que Yuichi lui avait dit qu'il serait plus distant qu'avant. Yuichi était aux yeux des filles, un petit ange, un garçon poli, intelligent et beau. Cependant, lorsqu'il rencontra Wataru, il se montrait désagréable envers celui-ci et uniquement lui.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent ensemble, Yuichi abandonna le petit ange et devint normal.

« Tu as un peu abusé, enfin, comme toujours. Mais tu aurais pu au moins être un peu plus sympa, répliqua Wataru. »

Yuichi haussa les épaules.

« Je ne voulais pas te rendre jaloux… »

Il effleura la main gauche de Wataru. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Yuichi, l'autre frissonna. La sonnerie retentit. Yuichi semblait avoir murmuré quelque chose, cela fit tressaillir Wataru.

« Je t'aime. »

Kawamura, le camarade de Wataru se posait des questions.

« - Tu es trop souvent avec lui. Tu ne t'énerves plus… Tu caches quelque chose, Fuji.

- De quoi ?

- Tu…

- Je quoi ? précipita Wataru. »

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce genre de chose avec Kawamura, non pas que Wataru trouve son camarade « lourd » mais l'envie de le prenait pas de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Tu n'aurais pas une petite amie qu'il connaît ?

- Que … ? »

Quel imbécile ce Kawamura, pendait Wataru, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien saisi.

« - Kawamura, désolé, mais je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses avec toi, fit Wataru en accentuant bien sur ledit « toi ».

- Quoi ? Pourquoi !

- Tu risques d'aller voir la personne que j'aime et lui poser trop de questions, d'organiser des sorties pour avoir quelques petites amies par son biais…

- Tu es vraiment trop perspicace… J'abandonne ! »

Et les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire. Il avait réussi à éviter d'en parler pour cette fois.

« Laissons-les dire ce qu'ils veulent, ne nions pas et n'affirmons pas ce qu'ils disent… » disait Yuichi après que Fuji et lui se mirent ensemble.

Cela ressemblait aux paroles prononcées pas Kawamura lorsque les jeunes filles amoureuses de Yuichi demandait à Wataru si sa sœur Karin sortait avec Yuichi…

Seulement voilà, une partie des filles soutenait ce couple de la rumeur qu'était Kazuki et Wataru, et une autre partie ne le soutenait vraiment pas –et pour le reste, cela n'avait aucun intérêt -. Elles étaient folles amoureuses de Yuichi et voulaient absolument la confirmation de Wataru et Yuichi.

Et, elles feraient tout pour que Wataru révèle, elles avaient déjà une idée pour le faire réagir…

Quelques temps après, une fille demanda –comme de coutume- si Wataru était amoureux de Yuichi.

« - Huh…

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Dans ce cas je vais t'y obliger… »

Wataru cerné par quelques filles, heurta quelques garçons lorsqu'il voulait partir. Ces filles voulaient absolument que Wataru réponde, au péril de ce dernier.

« - Les garçons, cognez-le ! Il est mignon, mais il est un peu trop tenace…

- Pas de problème…

- Que… ? se demandait Wataru. »

Trop naïf peut-être ? Mais il avait décidé de ne pas en parler, en quoi cela les regardaient-ils ? Cela ne les concernaient qu'eux deux, pas ces inconnues. Wataru préférait garder secret, pour que personne ne connaisse son unique secret, son jardin secret.

Tout irait bien, si Kazuki était près de lui, non ?

Après avoir amoché le jeune Wataru, le groupe s'enfuit. Puis, il entendit une foule de gens l'encercler, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Soudainement, il entendit Yuichi et Fuji s'évanouit.

« - Wataru ! Que s'est-il passé ? Réponds-moi ! s'exclama Yuichi, QUI A FAIT CA ? hurla t-il.

- Emmène-le plutôt à l'infirmerie au lieu de gueuler ! répliqua Kawamura. »

Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Wataru sur son dos, ce n'était sûrement pas très grave, mais pour Kazuki, voir Wataru à terre, c'était inadmissible.

Il resta assis donc au chevet de Wataru, se mordillant la lèvre…

« Wataru » répétait Yuichi.

Sempiternellement, il ne cessait de se rendre responsable et s'imagina toutes les raisons possibles de pouvoir mettre Wataru dans cet état.

« - Tu m'as l'air très inquiet…

- C'est de ta faute… Non, c'est sûrement de la mienne.

- Je n'ai été que blessé, et puis ce ne sont que des égratignures, ne te laisse pas abattre pour si peu. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il l'aimait et si son amour était la cause de son malheur, il le regretterait toute sa vie.

« - Wataru, et si nous rom…

- Tu fais ça et je te ferais souffrir toute ta vie. Elles ne me feront pas faiblir parce que je ne leur ai pas dit si je sortais avec toi ou pas. J'ai décidé de ne rien dire à personne car… c'est notre secret, notre vie privée, pas la leur.

- « Elles » ? Wataru, ce sont les filles qui t'ont fait ça ?

- Et bien… répondit Wataru. »

Irrité, Yuichi se leva d'un coup et alla dans le bureau du conseil des étudiants et s'y enferma, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne. Il prit le microphone et y passa un message, libérant un millième de sa colère :

« Wataru a été blessé par je ne sais qui, et, si je retrouve ceux ou celles qui l'ont battu, je les tuerai de mes propres mains. Si vous voulez tout savoir, oui je suis amoureux de lui, je l'aime comme un fou, et ce plus que tout au monde. Peu m'importe si cela ne vous plaît pas, mais ne lui faîtes pas de mal, je préférerais que vous vous abattiez sur moi que sur lui. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, je t'aime Wataru Fuji, je t'aime à en mourir. »

Wataru en resta bouche bée devant la déclaration de Yuichi, celui-là était trop impulsif ! Il venait de déclarer à plus de deux cents personnes qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon, de Fuji Wataru, lui, le grand Yuichi Kazuki. Visiblement confus par sa déclaration ouverte – même si cela n'est pas la première fois, il se cacha derrière ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres, embarrassé, quoiqu'heureux.

Il avait réellement oublié l'essentiel, l'essentiel c'est que Yuichi l'aimait.

Il était heureux, et quand Yuichi revint près de lui. Il lui posa un bref baiser.

« T'es qu'un idiot, Kazuki, mais c'est pas grave, parce que je t'aime très fort »

Certains prirent peur et n'approcha plus Wataru, d'autres furent tellement émus qu'ils en pleurèrent en classe.

…Owari…

…Ayaka Kiyûu…


End file.
